sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Uno (video game)
DSiWare Xbox One, PlayStation 4 August 16, 2016''' Microsoft Windows''' December 8, 2016 Nintendo Switch November 7, 2017 | genre = Card game | modes = Single-player, multiplayer }} Uno is the video game adaptation of the card game of the same name. It has been released for a number of platforms. The Xbox 360 version by Carbonated Games and Microsoft Game Studios released on May 9, 2006 as a digital download via Xbox Live Arcade. A version for iPhone OS devices was released in 2008 by Gameloft. Gameloft released the PlayStation 3 version on October 1, 2009 and also released on WiiWare, DSiWare, and PlayStation Portable. An updated version developed and published by Ubisoft was released for Xbox One and PlayStation 4 in August 2016, with a Microsoft Windows version to follow later in the year. At the end of 2017 UNO was ported to the Nintendo Switch. The Xbox 360 version was also included as a download code in the Xbox Live Vision bundle. A sequel to this version, Uno Rush was announced at E3 2008. Xbox 360 version The Xbox 360 version of the game offers three different game modes including Standard Uno, Partner Uno, and House Rules Uno. In Partner Uno, players sitting across from each other join forces to form a team, so that a win by either player is a win for the team. In House Rules Uno, the rules can be tweaked and customized to the player's preference. The Xbox 360 version of Uno offers multiplayer for up to four players through Xbox Live. Players can join or drop-out of in-progress games at any time, with computer players automatically taking over for any missing humans. The game supports the Xbox Live Vision camera, allowing opponents to view an image of the player (or whatever the camera is pointed at) while playing the game. Theme decks The Xbox 360 version of Uno supports downloadable content through the Xbox Live Marketplace. This content takes the form of custom theme decks, which feature new visual appearances, sound effects, and game rules. Decks available for download from the Xbox Live Marketplace include: * Project Gotham Racing Uno: In this deck, the cards feature pictures of the cars seen in the Project Gotham Racing series of video games. The rule changes include a card called the "Gotham Live" card, which is based on the replay feature in Project Gotham Racing 3. This card allows a player to look at the hand of any of the other players as well as functioning as a normal wild card. * Kameo: Elements of Power Uno: A custom deck with artwork from Kameo: Elements of Power. In addition, a special play card allows a player to swap his or her entire hand with the hand of any other player in the game. * Uno 35th Anniversary: A special deck made to celebrate the 35th Anniversary of the first edition of Uno released in the United States in 1971. In this deck, there are specialty "35" cards. If a "35" card is played, only a 3 or 5 of any color can be played. * Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix: This deck commemorates the release of Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix, it only has one background and one music track. Additionally, a new card named "Hadouken" was added. When played, the targeted player must draw cards until they get a Skip or a Reverse card. Gameloft versions The iPod version by Gameloft features a 15-round progressive career mode that introduces and unlocks special rule changes as the player progresses through the game. The WiiWare version supports online play via the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, as well as Wii Speak support. Ubisoft version The Ubisoft Version of the game, which is available for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Microsoft Windows and Nintendo Switch, has two different modes; Standard Play which is a standard four-player game of UNO; and a 2v2 Mode where you can partner up with another player; both of these modes support online play. As well as that, this version has six different house rules that can be combined and has Uplay support Theme Decks This version, just like the Xbox 360 version supports Downloadable Content. These include * Uno Winter Theme: This is purely cosmetic and adds a winter theme to the backdrop while still retaining the original Uno card deck. This DLC is free. * Uno Rabbids: A custom deck starring the Rabbid characters, this deck has four unique cards. Comin' Through, Explosive Results, Hurry Up! and Wild Blue Yonder. This DLC is free. * Uno Just Dance: A custom deck related to the video game Just Dance 2017, this deck has four unique cards. Cross-Fade, Hot Number, Get Down and Just Dance Machine. This is paid DLC * Uno Rayman: A custom deck related to the Rayman series of games, this deck has four unique cards. Dragon, Punching Things, Escape and A Little Help. This is paid DLC The Nintendo Switch version has these features available from the start. Reception Reviews for the game were mostly positive. As of June 22, 2008 the Xbox 360 version of Uno holds an 82% average review score on review aggregator website GameRankings and 81% on Metacritic. On March 27, 2007 Microsoft declared Uno to be the first Xbox Live Arcade game to exceed one million downloads. References External links * Carbonated Games official website Category:2006 video games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:Card game video games Category:DSiWare games Category:Gameloft games Category:iOS games Category:iPod games Category:Microsoft games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Uno Category:Video games developed in France Category:Video games developed in the People's Republic of China Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games with cross-platform play Category:Wii games Category:Wii Speak games Category:WiiWare games Category:Xbox 360 Live Arcade games Category:Games for Windows certified games Category:Windows Phone games Category:Xbox One games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Ubisoft games